Even Androids play the blues
by JA Baker
Summary: Rommie learns to play the Saxophone...
1. Moonlight Serenade

Even Androids play the blues.  
  
Dylan woke in the middle of the night, one of those 3am calls of nature, and staggered to the bathroom, half asleep. He was on his way back to bed when a soft sound managed to find its way past the sleepiness and into his brain: music.  
  
He stood still in the middle of his quarters, just listening to the soft notes. He slowly looked around, and discovered that they where coming from the ventilation grill above the door. His tired mind tried to figure out where it could be coming from.  
  
Drawing his robe around himself, he set off along the corridors, trying to get a fix on the source of the music. His mind was working better now, and he was able to identify the music: someone was playing jazz. His mind raced, trying to decide who it could be: Harper couldn't even sing in tune, Tyr had once said that music was a waste of time, Beka's taste ran more to Guitar music, and Trance liked Opera.  
  
He slowly wondered along the many corridors until he came to hydroponics: the music was defiantly coming from inside. He slowly stepped through the open door, trying to see who it was without being seen. He gasped at what he saw: Rommie was sat under the tree in the centre of the room, her eyes closed as she slowly played a tune on a shinning brass saxophone.  
  
Dylan stood transfixed as Rommie played: he had never once seen her act so, so, so human! He could tell from the expression on her face that she wasn't just reciting a peace of music, but that this came from her, her feelings. She came to the end of the song, and Dylan felt compelled to clap.  
  
Rommie looked round in shock, "Dylan! How long have you been standing there?" Dylan slowly walked over to her, "A few minuets. You must have known I was there." Rommie blushed, "I cut myself off from the main AI when I play: She tends to be more technical than I am, but I prefer to play from the heart." Dylan was amazed, "How long have you been playing?" Rommie kept her head down, not wanting to meet his gaze, "About a year: Trance suggested that music might help he understand what it's like to be human, make it easier to interact with the rest of you. I've always liked Jazz, so when we stopped-off at a Drift, Trance lent me some money and I managed to find this old thing." She explained, lifting her saxophone slightly to etherise her point.  
  
Dylan sat down on the grass, "You're good, really good. Why do you only play at night?" Rommie blushed again, "Nerves I suppose. It's taken me a while to get to the point I am." Dylan shook his head in disbelief, "But you're amazing. Play something for me, anything." Rommie looked up, smiling shyly, "Ok." She raised the saxophone to her lips and closing her eyes, started to play again.  
  
Trance looked on from the doorway, smiling as she watched Dylan sit mesmerised by Rommie's playing: It was just a matter of time now.  
  
The End. 


	2. In The Mood

This had started out as a one-off story, but as ever I got hounded into making it longer. It won't be as fluffy as some of the story's I've written, but it will be nice.  
  
Even Androids play the blues, part 2  
  
Rommie was embarrassed: ever since Dylan had found out she played the saxophone he had made a point of staying up to watch her at lest once a week. So here they where, sat on the grass in hydroponics, in the middle of the night.  
  
Dylan rarely said anything; he just sat there, listening to the music, amazed that Rommie had gotten so good is such a short space of time. He knew that AI's learnt faster than humans, but music was something that very few AI's ever bothered to try. And Rommie had gotten better since he'd first heard her play. He smiled: maybe it was having an ordinance that did it?  
  
Rommie came to the end of the music, and Dylan clapped, making her blush, "I wish you wouldn't do that: it makes me nervous." Dylan smiled, "You're good, and you deserve the compliment. I'm sure you noticed that we're going to be docking at Mendocino Drift for a few days, and that it is well know as a retreat for artiest and musicians. I thought that you might like to have a look round." Rommie blushed, "We're only stopping off to pick up supplies. I'll be needed to help with loading."  
  
Dylan shock his head, "Everyone else get's time off to relax when we visit drifts, so why not?" Rommie's eyes fell, "Because I'm the ships Avatar: AI's don't get time off." Dylan bit his lip, realising that he had put his foot in it. He stood and walked over to the tree so he could sit next to Rommie, and put his arm around her protectively, "I'm sorry, I forgot. Look, captain's orders: for now on, you get shore leave the same as the rest of us. We'll work it out so we all get time on the drift and there is always someone onboard."  
  
Rommie smiled slightly, "Thank you Dylan, but it's not necessary: I've not even told the rest of the crew that I play, I'm not sure I could handle talking to strangers about it." Dylan laughed slightly, "So the big bad warship is to embarrassed to talk to people about her amazing abilities? I know Beka, Harper and Rev Bem would be impressed. I can't talk for Tyr, but I'm sure he'll understand that learning a new skill is a good thing."  
  
Rommie smiled anew, "Thank you." Dylan felt her shift slightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wasn't sure how to react, especially when he noticed she had fallen asleep. He had asked Harper why he had given Rommie the ability to sleep, as it wasn't necessary: the engineer had said that it was an important part of the human experience, and he felt it was only right that Rommie be allowed to share in it. He felt his own eyes grow heavy, and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
From her hiding place amongst the plants, Trance smiled.  
  
TBC 


	3. It had to be You

Even Androids play the blues, part 3  
  
Dylan woke, but after opening his eyes, wished he hadn't, "Tyr. How long have you been standing there?" The Nietzschean looked at him, "A few minuets. Are the two of you quite comfortable?" Dylan nudged Rommie, and here eyes opened. She instantly tried to hide her saxophone, but it was too late.  
  
Tyr looked at the instrument, "Don't tell me it's trying to learn how to play that thing?" Dylan stood, his back aching where it had been resting against the tree all night, "Rommie's not learning, she's learnt: and she's quite good." Tyr shook his head, "What is the point is an AI learning to play music? Surly it's just repeating the same thing over and over again?"  
  
Rommie stood, and without saying a word, walked off, sobbing slightly.  
  
Dylan glared at Tyr, "Well done Mr Anasazi: you've managed to make her cry. I hope you're happy with yourself." Tyr shrugged, "I just fail to see how it supposedly learning to play that thing is meant to improve the running of the ship." Dylan looked ready to throw a punch, "For one thing, her name is Rommie, not 'it', and secondly, she is trying to evolve beyond her original programming. I would have though that you of all people would understand that: new skill's lead to new understandings, and that could be useful." Tyr raised an eyebrow, "Are you seriously trying to tell me that the ship's Avatar learning the play the saxophone could increase our chances of survival?" Dylan looked at his over his shoulder as he walked off, "Who knows."  
  
Beka shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee, "You know Tyr, sometimes you amaze even me: we've been on this ship more than 18-mouths, and in that time you have NEVER given Rommie the respect she deserves. She's saved our lives more times then I can count, and yet you still treat her like part of the background." Tyr looked at her, "She has also put our lives at risk several times. Remember the Balance of Judgment?" Harper smiled, "What about your little trip to Enga's Redoubt? And that sealed crate into storage bay 5?"  
  
Trance smiled, "Well, I think it's good that Rommie's learning how to express herself." Tyr glared at her in a way that would have scared most people, "Why do I feel that you had something to do with this insane plan of 'hers'." Trance smiled, "I mealy suggested that music might help her understand what's it's like to be human." Tyr shock his head, "I preferred it when you where purple and meek."  
  
Dylan walked it, ignoring Tyr, "Ok, we dock at Mendocino Drift in a couple of hours. You've all got you've duty assignments, but I've adjusted them slightly, so we all get a little less free time on the drift." Harper looked up, "Why?" Dylan looked at Tyr; "I've decided that Rommie should be given some Shore-leave from now all. I'll tell you what, we'll put it to a vote: all those in favour of giving Rommie some time off?" Beka, Harper and Trance put their hands up. Dylan nodded, "Against?" Tyr's hand went up. Dylan smiled, "Motion carried 3 to 1 with one abstention."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chillin' with the Band

Even Androids play the blues, part 4  
  
Rommie wondered the wide corridors that made up the 'streets' of Mendocino Drift, her saxophone secured in its case and hanging from her shoulder. Beka had given her the address of a Jazz Club she had once visited, and Dylan had all but insisted that she went to check it out.  
  
Mackie's turned out to be a converted cargo bay, with a bar along one wall, opposite the stage. A Nietzschean sat at the piano, gently play a tune Rommie didn't recognise. He looked up when he saw Rommie, "Something I can help you with little lady?" Rommie nodded shyly, "A friend of mine told me that this was a good place to listen to Jazz." The Nietzschean nodded, "Well it is, but nothing really happens till the station reaches night- shift. Then this place really rocks. You play that or just carry it around?" He asked, motioning to her saxophone case.  
  
Rommie blushed, "Kind of: I've never played in public." The Nietzschean smiled, climbing down off the stage and walking up to her, his hand held out, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the names Mackie, and I own this place." Rommie shook his hand, "Rommie. Jazz Club owner is a strange job for a Nietzschean." Mackie smiled, "Well, I'm also the head of security here on Mendocino Drift. Anyway, let's hear you play something: there's no- one here but me and a few others from the band out back." Rommie took her saxophone from its case and started to play.  
  
As Rommie played, several other people wondered in from behind the stage, and stood next to Mackie. She did her best to ignore them, instead concentrating on her playing. She closed her eyes and did the best she could to pretend she was alone. The song ended, and Rommie looked at the assembled band members. They started to clap, and Rommie felt herself starting to blush. Mackie shock his head, "How long have you been playing?" Rommie lowered here eyes, "About a year."  
  
Mackie whistled, "Well, Rommie, you play like you where borne with a sax in your hand." Rommie smiled slightly, "I'm an A.I." A Perseid at the back of the band whistled, "An A.I. with soul? Groovy." Mackie laughed, "You'll have to forgive Tarkell there: he read a book about Earth music and now thinks he's a beatnik. He's a little strange, but he's the best drummer I've ever met." Tarkell smiled, "You're to kind." Mackie tuned back to Rommie, "How'd you like to play with us tonight?"  
  
Rommie blushed, "I don't know: I've never played in front of an ordinance before." Tarkell smiled, "Relax baby, it's just the same as anything else: pick one person in the ordinance, and pretend you're only playing for them." Rommie nodded, "Ok, but I'll have to clear it with my captain before hand." Mackie nodded, "Well, we start at 2100-hours, so if you're not here by then, we'll take it as read that you couldn't make it. And one more thing: first night in the band, you have to sing at lest one song."  
  
Rommie's eyes went wide, "I don't know if I could do that." Mackie smiled, "It's just like Tarkell said: pick someone in the ordinance and sing just for them. Maybe you could ask a friend to come along and you could focus on them." Rommie nodded, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
TBC 


	5. Swingin' with the Band

Even Androids play the blues, part 5  
  
Trance smiled as she walked into the mess hall, "Hay everyone: Rommie's been offered the chance to play in a band tonight!" Rommie glared at her, "I wanted to keep it quiet!" Trance smiled, "Something's are too big to be kept quiet. Anyway, I'm sure everyone will want to be there." Rommie's face fell as the others nodded their agreement, with the exception of Tyr.  
  
Dylan smiled, "Hay, I think we can arrange it so we can be there. As Mr. Anasazi here appears to be un-interested, he can keep watch while we're out." Tyr nodded, "Fine by me: I want nothing to do with this." Rommie shook her head, "I haven't even decided if I'm going to do it or not." Dylan looked at her, confused, "You're going to give up an opportunity to show people just how good you are?"  
  
Rommie blushed, "I wish people would stop saying that! Tyr's right: I'm a WarShip, I shouldn't waist time on things like this." Andromeda's holographic form blinked into existence, "Nothing in the High Guard rules and regulations says a Avatar can't have a hobby, as long as it's not disruptive." Tyr looked up, "It is disruptive: we've had to change our shore leave plans to accommodate this inane idea." Rommie glared at him, "Well if that's they way you feel, I'm defiantly playing."  
  
Dylan sat down at the table Harper had found near the stage, "Well, the should be starting soon." Beka nodded, grabbing a bottle before Trance could pore a drink, "This affect you the same way it affected the old you?" Trance shook her head, "No, I can hold my drink nowadays." Dylan looked at her, "That's what you said on Svorog's Anvil, and you ended up passed out on the floor. Until the gunfight stated that was." Trance winced, "Don't remind me: that's when I lost my tail."  
  
The room went quiet as the lights on the stage came on. Dylan's jaw dropped when he saw Rommie: the black dress she ware was split to the thigh on one side, and only held up by the shoulder strap on the opposite side. Her long hair hang down loosely, framing her face perfectly. Beka noticed the way he was looking at the Avatar, and looked at Trance, who winked. Beka shook her head: this was going to be a long evening to be sure.  
  
The band struck its first song, and Rommie followed the advice the other had given her, and focused on Dylan, trying to act like it was the same as it was back in hydroponics. Soon she was playing like she had never played before: the music seemed to well up from inside her. From the corner of her eye she saw Tarkell grin: maybe what he said was true.  
  
The song ended, and Mackie stood, taking the microphone from above his piano, "Now, those of you who come here regally will no-doubt be aware that we have a new member of the band with us tonight. I'm sorry to say that she's only a visitor here at Mendocino Drift, but we hope she'll come back some day." He smiled broadly, "Now, when someone joins the band, they have to sing a song, and she has chosen a classic song from pre-Commonwealth Earth. So let's give a warm welcome to Rommie." The ordinance erupted in applause as Rommie shyly made her way to the front of the stage.  
  
TBC 


	6. Dream a little dream of me

_Ok, first time using a song in one of my fic's, so I hope it works. According to the information I have, the song belongs to Kahn-Schwandt-Andre  
(whatever that means)_

**Even Androids play the blues, part 6**

Rommie stood in the center of the stage as the band stared playing. She took a deep breath and tried to relax as the music reached the point she was meant to enter at:

_Stars shining bright above you,  
__Night breezes seem to whisper, "I love you",  
__Birds singin' in the sycamore tree,  
__Dream a little dream of me._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me,  
__Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,  
__While I'm alone and blue as can be,  
__Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on dear,  
__Still craving your kiss,  
__I'm longing to linger till dawn dear,  
__Just saying this:_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,  
__Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,  
__But in your dreams whatever they be,  
__Dream a little dream of me._

Dylan's jaw dropped as he listened to Rommie. The entire room went quiet as the band picked up the instrumental and Rommie started playing again. Trance saw the reaction Rommie's singing had had on Dylan and smiled: the first step had been taken. What happened next was up to him.

Beka also saw Dylan's reaction and shook her head: after what had happened to the Pax Magellanic Dylan had been extra careful about the feelings he had for Rommie. He had tried to hide them, but they where there if you knew where to look.

Rommie took another deep breath as the final part of the song came round.

_Stars fading but I linger on dear,  
__Still craving your kiss,  
__I'm longing to linger till dawn dear,  
__Just saying this:_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,  
__Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you,  
__But in your dreams whatever they be,  
__Dream a little dream of me._

**TBC**


	7. Let there be love

Even Androids play the blues, part 7  
  
The song ended and the crowed went wild with a standing ovation that echoed off the walls and filled the entire room. Dylan was on his feet, clapping and whistling as loud as he could. Rommie blush as she gave a slight bow, then moved back to her place with the band.  
  
The evening wore on, and when the band started on the last song, Trance turned to Beka, "We better get Harper back to the ship: he started making advances on anything female and human." Beka glanced at Dylan, but his attention was elsewhere, "Good idea. You take left, I'll take right." They walked past Harper on ether side, grabbing him by the armpits and dragging him out.  
  
Dylan waited until the band had ended, then walked up to Rommie, "You where brilliant!" Rommie blushed, "You're just saying that." Dylan smiled, "Would I ever do a thing like that to my best friend?" Rommie smiled slightly, "No, I suppose not. Where are the others?" Dylan looked round, "Beka and Trance decided they'd better get Harper back to the ship before he did something stupid. Or rather, more stupid than normal."  
  
Rommie laughed as she put her saxophone back in its case. She turned to the band, "If I ever come back this way I'll pop in and say hi." Mackie smiled, "I look forward to it." Rommie smiled as she followed Dylan from the emptying bar.  
  
They made their way along the almost deserted corridors of the drift, hardly saying a word. They stopped when they reached a large portal looking out at a nearby nebular. Rommie smiled, "I can see why artist come here: it's beautiful." Dylan nodded, putting an arm around her, "It is that." Dylan smiled to himself as Rommie rested her head on his shoulder again, "We'd better not fall asleep like this again: people would talk." Rommie laughed, "True."  
  
Dylan's mind was a wash with conflicting emotions and feelings: he had always found Andromeda physically attractive, but then most human males did: she had chosen a very attractive self-image. But recently he hand found himself looking for reasons to spend more and more time with Rommie. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, not since he had first met Sera. Rommie felt Dylan becoming thence. She looked up at him, "Dylan, is there something wrong?" He tried to reply, but found himself lost in her eyes.  
  
Rommie was perplexed by Dylan's vacant expression, and was shocked when he leaned in and kissed her deeply on the lips. She closed her eyes and felt her body go numb as the kiss went on. Had anyone asked her afterwards, she could have said that she had no idea how long the kiss lasted, and she would have been telling the truth: time just seemed to stop.  
  
Dylan finally broke away and looked at her, "I think we need to talk." A hint of fear in his eyes and voice.  
  
TBC 


	8. I've got you under my skin

Even Androids play the blues, part 8  
  
Rommie was worried about what Dylan had said. She found herself clasping her saxophone case protectively, "Dylan, I don't know how you feel, or why you kissed me, but I love you. I've always loved you, and I don't want you to pretend that this was all some sort of joke, or that it didn't happen. I need to know if you have feelings for me."  
  
Dylan nodded, "I understand what your saying. In truth, I don't know how I feel for you. I've always found you attractive, but you where a crewmate, a friend, after Gaheris, probably my best friend before the fall, and certainly my best friend since." He gently rested his hands on her shoulders, "I don't know how I feel for you, but I would like to find out."  
  
Rommie nodded, her face downcast, "I understand." Dylan felt the pain in her voice. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so she was looking him in the eye, "You asked me how I felt, and I told you the truth. I don't know how I feel, but I do know that I do have feelings for you. What ever happen, I want you to now that I will always be your friend, but I won't use you like Warrick used Pax." Rommie smiled, "Good. I don't want to loose you."  
  
Dylan put an arm around her as they continued to walk back to the ship. Rommie nestled into Dylan's shoulder: there was something different about how he was holding her, something, better. He had often put his arm around her in a friendly way, to offer comfort or support, but it was different this time. She liked the way he was holding her closer, the way his hand was gently gripping her shoulder. She leaned against his shoulder, and he responded be gently kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
The reached the airlock and stopped. Dylan turned to look at Rommie, "You realise that this not everyone is going to be happy with this?" Rommie nodded, "I know: Harper and Tyr." Dylan nodded, "One's going to feel rejected, the others not going to like it at all. In fact, Tyr might well be hostile towards you: He'll probably bring up Pax and Gabriel. Can you handle that?"  
  
Rommie thought for a moment, then reached up and kissed Dylan on the cheek, "If I can put up with Tyr as he normally is, I'm sure I can put up with his when he's 'hostile' to me." Dylan smiled, wrapping his arms around her, "And as for where we go from here: I know you don't have to eat, but would you care to have diner with me in the captains privet mess tomorrow night?" Rommie smiled, "It's a date."  
  
Dylan opened the airlock and they stepped through into the familiar corridors of the Andromeda. Rommie felt the gentle presence of the main AI on the edge of her mind, and stopped dead in her tracks. She sighed and closed her eyes, tuning out of the physical world and into the virtual reality of the ship's mainframe.  
  
Rommie found herself standing before the main AI's persona. From the look in here eyes, she wasn't happy, "So, you told him." Rommie nodded, "I told him how I feel." Andromeda looked at her, "And you think he'll se us as different people?" Rommie returned the glair; "You partition off most of your feeling for Dylan to me when Gabriel was onboard. I think he'll be able to tell the difference between us."  
  
Andromeda thought for a moment, then shrugged, "Can you blame me for being jealous?" Rommie laughed, "No, not really. I'll keep my emotions to me self so you don't end up like Pax." Andromeda nodded then embraced her Avatar, "Good luck."  
  
Rommie came-to in the real world, and found Dylan looking at her, a worried expression on his face, "Are you ok?" Rommie smiled, "Yes, I just had to have a privet talk with myself to clear up a few things, but it's sorted now." Dylan still looked worried, "And is she ok with 'us'?" Rommie smiled, "We agreed to keep things separate: I'll keep my emotions to myself so they don't affect her, and she'll not pry into my relationship with you. That way, if things go badly between us, it won't affect her."  
  
Dylan smiled as he walked Rommie to her quarters. They stopped at the door and he kissed her goodnight, "Like I said, I don't know quite how I feel for you, but I am looking forward to dinner tomorrow." Rommie smiled, her eyes bright, "So am I, but we do have something else to do before then: we have to tell the others." Dylan's face fell slightly, "You're right. We'll tell them tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight." Rommie smiled, "Goodnight."  
  
TBC 


	9. The best is yet to come

Even Androids play the blues, part 9  
  
Dylan waited outside the main mess hall for Rommie. He hadn't been this nervous for a very long time. He rubbed his hands on his trousers, trying to dry his sweaty palms. He looked up to see Rommie walking along the corridor, a smile on her face. He smiled when she reached him, and bent down to kiss her, "Good morning." Rommie blushed, "Good morning. It'll take me a while to get used to this." Dylan laughed, "Me to. Let's go tell the others." He replied, taking her hand with his.  
  
Trance, Harper, Beka and Tyr where sat around a table near the door, and all looked round when they heard Dylan and Rommie walk in. All talk stopped as four pairs of eyes zeroed in on the newcomers and rested on their intertwined hands.  
  
The silence lasted maybe 30-seconds, then Beka smiled, "It's about time you two got your feelings sorted out." She winked as she went back to her coffee. Trance smiled, "I'm happy for you." Harper raised his glass of juice in toast, "I hope you're very happy together." Tyr looked at the others, "Are you all insane, or have you forgotten what this sort of thing can lead to?" Beka looked at him, "I'd like to think that they can handle their emotions better than you can."  
  
Tyr growled, "Don't you remember what happened to the Pax Magellanic?" Beka's eyes narrowed, "I remember perfectly well what happened, but I trust Dylan and Rommie to be more careful than that." Tyr looked at Harper and Trance, hoping to find some support, but finding none, he stood and stormed out of the room, almost knocking Rommie from her feet as he barged past her.  
  
Dylan put an arm around Rommie protectively, "Well, three out of four isn't bad. We'd just like to say that we'll be taking things slowly, and Rommie and Andromeda have had a talk: this is going to be between just Rommie and me. If things don't work out, it shouldn't affect the main AI, or any of you." Rommie smiled, "Not that anything's going to go bad if I have anything to say about it."  
  
Later that night:  
  
Dylan was lighting the candle as Rommie walked through the door, her black dress clinging to her in all the right places, sending Dylan's pulse-rate soaring, "Wow! Where did you get that?" Rommie smiled, twirling round, "Let's just say I've been saving it for a special occasion." Dylan grinned, "Anything else you have put away for a 'special occasion'?" Rommie smiled mischievously, "Possibly. Maybe someday you'll find out." Dylan pulled out her chair so she could sit down, "Are we alone?"  
  
Rommie smiled, "We are: I've separated all but the emergency links to my main AI and engaged privacy mode. It's just you and me." Dylan sat down, a grin on his face, "Good: I've finally gotten you all to myself." He sighed, "I can't believe it's taken so long for me to realise how I feel for you." Rommie's eyes sparked in the candle light, "I'd like to think I'm worth the wait." Dylan smiled as he pored the wine, "I'd like to think so to." Dylan raised his glass "To us." Rommie smiled, lifting her glass, "Us."  
  
The End You decide how it ends; I've got 5 other story's I'm meant to be writing. 


End file.
